All this thinkin
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Está feliz, porque Lily se ve feliz con él. Sonríe más a menudo, ríe más. Y es posible que sólo por ello, Severus no esté tan en desacuerdo con el hecho de que esté con él por su culpa. —Drabble, Severus Snape. Para Lore.


**Título:** All this thinking

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Claim: **Severus Snape. Lily Evans. James Potter. Lily/James.

**Disclaimer: **Es a JK Rowling a quienes le debemos la vida, ya lo saben. Como que para este fandom una ya ni necesita hacer disclaimer, really (?)

**Summary: **Está feliz, porque Lily se ve feliz con él. Sonríe más a menudo, ríe más. Y es posible que sólo por ello, Severus no esté tan en desacuerdo con el hecho de que esté con él por su culpa. —Drabble, Severus Snape. Para Lore.

**Nota: I**nfinitas gracias a Mel por estarme soportando mientras escribpia esta cosa XD. Te amo, espo:D.

**Nota2**: OMG. ¡Es lo primero que escribo de HP y dewfetgefwer! ¿Vale?

**Nota3**: Para mi Lore, de regalo de muy atrasada navidad y eso. Te quiero, mujer; espero te guste :DDD.

* * *

:-:

«See, my head aches from all this thinkin', feels like a ship, God, God sknow I'm sinkin'»  
:-:

Snape no sabe bien en qué momento su mentira comenzó a convertirse en realidad y cree estar seguro de que aún si retrocediera el tiempo y pusiera mucha atención en cada cosa que hizo y no hizo, no podría averiguarlo. Pero sabe que todo comenzó el día que entró a Hogwarts, el día que él fue elegido para Slytherin y ella, como él ya esperaba, fue a parar a Gryffindor.

Severus siempre ha sido extraño, siempre, siempre. Así que, cuando se trata de enamorarse y esas cosas, lo es aún _más_.

Al principio, él se prometió a sí mismo que no iba a permitir que ese extraño capricho que tenía con Lily llegara más lejos y, como siempre, falló. Porque, quizá esté empeñado en negárselo a sí mismo más que a cualquier otra persona, pero lo cierto es que sí, está enamorado de Lily Evans (mestiza (porque a ella no es capaz de llamarle _Sangre Sucia_, no), pelirroja, ojos tan verdes que cuando los miras no puedes ni creerlo y un genio de los mil demonios).

Pero (siempre va a haber un pero)...

A Lily le gusta Potter, sí, eso es.

Es posible que Severus se diera cuenta de ello _años_ (sí, años, porque él es así, pesimista como ninguno) antes de que Lily lo hiciera, antes incluso de que Potter comenzara a pedirle que salieran (que considerando que eso comenzó en su tercer año, ya es decir), antes de que Lily (o James, ya que estamos) considerara siquiera decirle algo más que «Buenos días» o «A ver si te vas quitando, que me estorbas» (eso último por parte de Lily, claro).

Y es que sí. Probablemente sea así como comenzó todo.

Severus es una de esas personas que creen que todo es psicológico (el dolor, el miedo, el enojo); que si crees en algo, esto va a pasar tarde o temprano. Así que, ya que desde que la conoció está convencido que a Lily le gusta Potter (y a Potter le gusta Lily, pero es como que ya lo sabe toda la escuela e incluso, puede que hasta las futuras generaciones), esto se ha vuelto realidad por ello. Porque, aunque todo le suene estúpido hasta a él, está seguro de ello. Sí.

Porque cuando Lily intenta hablarle para explicarle las cosas (que Snape ya sabe) y no puede porque James llega y se la lleva a otra parte (lejos de él, porque James todavía tuvo el descaro de decírselo); todo su cuerpo se pone rígido y lo primero que piensa es que es su culpa, sí. Que pudiendo haber pensado en cualquier otra persona (en vez de una de las que él más odia, una de las que siempre le han hecho la vida imposible, una de las personas a las que él mataría inmediatamente de ser posible...), tuviera que ser Potter justamente.

Y es eso lo que más le molesta.

(No quiere admitirlo, en serio no, pero una pequeña, pequeñísima, minúscula parte de él (podría decirse que) está feliz, porque Lily se ve feliz con él. Sonríe más a menudo, ríe más, su mal carácter ha disminuido alarmantemente y está ese otro pequeño detalle; ha vuelto a hablarle a Snape. Y es posible que sólo por ello, Severus no esté tan en desacuerdo con el hecho de que esté con él por su culpa.)


End file.
